I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to encoding and decoding techniques.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Newer wireless communication systems may support wide bandwidth and/or multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) operation in order to achieve high data throughput. A user equipment (UE) with wide bandwidth and/or MIMO capability may need to support a very high peak data rate. For example, the peak data rate for the UE in a 20 MHz system with 4×4 MIMO configuration may be as high as 200+ megabits/second (Mbps). The UE's decoding capacity, which is usually the bottleneck of the receiver processing at the UE, should be designed accordingly in order to support such a high peak data rate.